Best of Me
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: Randy Orton ALWAYS gets the women he wants with his charms to get what he wants, but what happens when Stacy Keibler decides to play along to lead him on?


Title: The best of me by Mya  
  
Author: Sweet Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (language, sexual content)  
  
Pairing: Randy Orton/Stacy Keibler  
  
Summary: Randy ALWAYS gets the girls he wants with his charm and words, but when happens when Stacy doesn't give into his moves?  
  
Note: I just love to do evil Orton!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in this fic.  
  
~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~ He has a little game that he plays~*~~*~Clever little ways and a hot boy style~*~  
  
~*~Racks up on the dough that he makes~*~~*~Flash a little cash watch girls wild out~*~  
  
~*~Lately he's been checking for me~*~~*~Telling me how much he wants to be~*~  
  
~*~Wants to be the one to replace~*~~*~Replace the man that waits at home for me~*~  
  
He watched her from the corner of the room, sipping nonchalantly on his Heineken beer bottle. He kept his eyes locked on her form, watching her every movement. The way she moved past her friends, the way she smiled, the way she flipped her hair to the side when someone called her and she turned around. And her legs, the way her long legs walked about and the swaying of her hips as she strutted her stuff.  
  
Randy Orton leaned further onto the wall of the club, taking another sip of his beer as he watched Stacy. He was watching her for a while now, almost 3 months, and yet he never really approached her. He had so boldly approached other women before, and yet he was carefully planning his approach towards Stacy. He was ready to sweep the blond off her feet, the thing he thought he ALWAYS managed to do with other women.  
  
"See something you like?" a voice asked from next to him. Randy turned his head to the side to meet the eyes of his best friend, Dave Batista. "Maybe,' Randy smirked, holding the beer bottle close to his face. Dave smirked and shook his head. "Think you can handle her?" Dave asked. Randy raised his eyebrows repeatedly, an amused look on his face. "If I can get little miss Molly and psycho Vicky, I can surely handle the little blond," Randy replied.  
  
Dave nodded, but still didn't seem convinced. "True, but still, don't get your hopes up man. I don't think Test can walk yet after they broke up," he chuckled. Randy shook his head, laughing to himself as he remembered that little public display of affection. "I can get them all, blond, brunette and redhead," he retorted. Dave smiled, but kept his comments to himself. Randy always was this cocky, and it would be interesting to see how this will play out.  
  
A certain brunette then got the attention of Dave. He smiled as he saw Dawn Marie walked over towards him. "Hey there pretty boy," she seductively said, grabbing the beer out of his hand and pulling him by his hand. "See you later man," Dave said to Randy as he left with Dawn. Randy nodded and then turned his attention back to Stacy.  
  
"I can get her," he smirked and chugged the whole beer down, cracking his neck and made his way towards her.  
  
~*~But oh no I can't let you get the best of me~*~  
  
~*~Even though deep inside something's dying to see~*~  
  
~*~How you flow out them clothes then you put it on me~*~  
  
~*~Feelings coming on strong, I know that it's wrong~*~  
  
~*~I can't let you get the best of me~*~  
  
Stacy stood on the balcony of the VIP room, looking down on the dance floor. She held on to the railings, a smile crossing her face as she watched the happy couples. Molly was grinding against her fiancé Adam and Trish was doing the same to Christian. "Abusing the dance floor," she laughed to herself. She turned her head to the corner to see Victoria and Ivory at the bar, Chris Jericho and John Cena at their sides.  
  
She leaned a little forwards, her hands placed loosely on the railing. She softly swayed her hips from side to side, following the slow beat of the sensual R&B song. "Having fun?" a voice asked from behind. Stacy turned her head to the side to meet the gaze of Randy Orton. "I always have fun," she replied, a sweet smile on her face. She turned her face back to the dance floor, her hips still moving.  
  
Randy couldn't help but look at her butt, perverted things immediately going through his mind. "Yes you do," he smirked and walked up behind her and placed himself on her side, leaning against the railing. "How come you aren't on the dance floor?" he asked, trying to keep his eyes off of almost exposed chest.  
  
Stacy shrugged, her head bobbing to the music. "I prefer to watch the other girls have fun, I am not really a dance person," she said. Randy tried not to snort at that response. "Yeah, I really believe that. Your ass shaking in the ring really convinces me," he smiled, sarcasm clear in his voice. Stacy forced a smile, not really wanting to explain this to him.  
  
"You would be surprised if you knew the real me," she simply replied. Randy smirked, taking another sip of his beer. "I'd like to get to know you," he sweetly replied, when really he was thinking that he just wanted her in the sack in the back of his mind. "I'm not going to waste your time Randy. You really aren't the type to actually sit and get to know a girl," she replied.  
  
Oh, that hit his ego. Randy merely shrugged, his eyes still locked on her. "You would be surprised if you got to know the real me," he replied. That response got her attention and she turned her head to face him, her hair slightly bouncing with the movement. "Ha, that got your attention didn't it?" he thought to himself. "I really am not an asshole you assume me to be Stacy. I know you are friends with my ex-girlfriends, but you would be surprised if you know the real me," he stated, leaning further into the banister.  
  
"Oh, then I would like to hear this," she said. Randy stood up straight and smiled. "Gladly," he said and got ready to, according to him, sweep her off her feet.  
  
~*~So busy trying to play with my head, telling me how he could blow my mind~*~  
  
~*~Something about the things that he said made me want to take it there one time~*~  
  
~*~I should be walking away cause his hands up on my thigh~*~  
  
~*~Should I leave, should I stay? After all it's just one night~*~  
  
"Well, I really am not as cocky in real life as I am in the ring. I just tend to be overly cocky when on the mic," he smiled. A slight scoff escaping her lips, she continued to look at his from the side. "I just am very quiet and a little shy, but more relaxed. I just like to talk to women and get to know them," he began. Stacy was getting interested, yet she tried not to snort at his explanation.  
  
"Only talk?" she asked, although she wouldn't have believed him if he said yes. Randy drank the rest of the beer and threw it to the side. "Among other things. I prefer to first let them know me by words, and then proceed to the following," he continued. He took a step forward, standing right behind her.  
  
"I think a woman should be swept of her feet by gentle words before the psychical attraction even starts," he said. Stacy smiled, although she knew that Randy was talking pure bullshit, but she wanted to play along to make him feel good. "So then, how would you sweep a girl off her feet?" she asked. Loving that question, Randy licked his lips and took another step forward.  
  
He stood right behind her, pressing his chest against her bare back. "I would compliment her on her perfect skin," he began. He placed his hands on her shoulder and slowly stroked his way down her arms, over her elbows and down to her hands. "Then I tell her what it is about her that makes her extra special," he softly said, bringing his lips closer to her ear. Stacy gripped the railing, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. Randy smirked, the reaction was what he expected.  
  
"Then I of course can't forget to compliment her on her wardrobe, especially if it is that perfect little black dress," he whispered, placing one hand on her hip, referring to the dress that she was wearing. Stacy cocked a brow up, knowing all to well what he was trying. She had been through this before and surely she was not going to let Randy Orton, the self proclaimed legend killer get the best of her.  
  
"And then?" she asked, sounding slightly bored. Randy paid no attention to her tone of voice and then continued to charm her. "Then I kiss her in all the right places," he whispered. He lifted her head to the side and softly kissed her neck, just pecking to get a feel. As he kissed her neck, he slipped his hand further, placing his hand on her inner thigh. "And then I show her heaven," he concluded, kissing her neck again.  
  
Randy couldn't see her roll her eyes, but then Stacy got an idea. She turned around in his arms, her chest now pressed against her. "If we skip all that, and you would just go straight to showing me heaven, would that work for you?" she seductively asked. Randy chuckled, thinking his plan had worked. "Whatever you want baby. You want it hard and rough, I got it. I can bang you all night long," he cockily said.  
  
Stacy smiled and cupped his face in her hands, a gleam of passion in her eye. She raised her lips to his and then gently ran her tongue over his upper lip. Then she did as if she was going to kiss him. Just as she was about to touch his lips, she smirked. "I am not some blond bimbo that is going to believe your bullshit," she smiled and pushed him off of her.  
  
~*~But oh no I can't let you get the best of me~*~  
  
~*~Even though deep inside something's dying to see~*~  
  
~*~How you flow out them clothes then you put it on me~*~  
  
~*~Feelings coming on strong, I know that it's wrong~*~  
  
~*~I can't let you get the best of me~*~  
  
"Excuse me?" Randy asked, a slight shocked look on his face. Stacy arched a brow up, crossing her arms over her chest. "Bang me all night long? Wow, I love you charming words Randy," she scowled. Randy shrugged and raised his arms.  
  
"Hey, I'm gifted," he said. Stacy licked her lips and then flipped her head to the side. "I'm not going to let you get the best of me," she said. Randy shook his head, trying not to laugh. "Afraid you might like it?" he asked. Slightly amused, Stacy dropped her bag and walked right up to him.  
  
"No, afraid you might not be able to handle me," she replied, a cocky clink to her own voice. That mere response was enough to get him very aroused. "That I would like to see," he said. Stacy arched her brows and then smiled. "It's only one night, I can do this," she thought to herself. Deciding she might as well go for it, she walked up to his and pressed herself to him, a seductive look on her face.  
  
"Let's go pretty boy, let me see you try," she giggled, before taking his lips captive. He kissed him lightly, enough to tease him and then bumped his crotch with her hip. Then she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down the stairs, heading to the hotel. She made sure to pass where Dawn, Molly, Victoria and Ivory would see them.  
  
"She scored!" Victoria yelled. Ivory smiled, an evil look on her face. "What do you think she will do? I don't think she will do what we told her to do," Molly said. Ivory laughed, shaking her head. "The plan seems to work. She is probably going to lead him on enough for him to put on that little pink thong, blindfold and then gag him and handcuff him to the bed. Then we go in and take pictures to expose the little freak he is," the older diva proclaimed.  
  
"Are you sure Dave and Hunter wont find him first?" Victoria asked, looking at Dawn. Dawn smirked, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Don't worry, I made sure Dave was too exhausted to come back to the club, and Stef is still busy with Hunter," she smirked.  
  
All for divas seemed satisfied and took their drink. "To exposing men in thinking they have it all!" Ivory yelled. They toasted and laughed at the thought of what they are going to do to Randy.  
  
~*~But oh no I can't let you get the best of me~*~  
  
~*~Even though deep inside something's dying to see~*~  
  
~*~How you flow out them clothes then you put it on me~*~  
  
~*~Feelings coming on strong, I know that it's wrong~*~  
  
~*~I can't let you get the best of me~*~  
  
~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How evil was that? Lol 


End file.
